Information obtained by distributed sensors may be used in a variety of applications. For example, environmental information collected by distributed sensors may be used in connection with certain environmental forecasting activities including, without limitation, weather forecasting, air quality forecasting, allergen forecasting, and/or the like. Environmental information may be further used in connection with a variety of other research endeavors including, for example, environmental modeling, health planning and policy development activities, physical science research, and/or the like.
While information obtained by distributed sensors may be valuable, the deployment and continued maintenance of a network of distributed sensors may be relatively cumbersome and/or expensive, as a large number of sensors may be required to provide sufficient information coverage for a given geographic area. Moreover, individual distributed sensors may be geographically fixed, thereby limiting the utility of information collected by such sensors to a particular geographic area.